chatangofandomcom-20200214-history
Natsume
Natsume, or publicly known as Daniel / Daniel Hyuuga, is current developer of Kazu and also current President of Kazu Interactive (website ). Although Natsume is not as popular as other bot developers such as Lumirayz or Sorch, he is still capable of creating remarkable bots on Chatango. Bot History Natsume's first bot was a MSN Bot, known as Kaisara, back in 2009. This was his first step on developing bots. On January 10, 2010, Natsume successfully created his first Chatango chatbot, known as MechaBot, which is running in ccschrome and later on in bunnyrabbits. While developing Kazu in bunnyrabbits, he met another bot developer which works on a chatango bot known as fboti. During the time of development, he has created Guess The Number and Hangman. After a several months of Kazu's fresh run, Chatango had a series of updates which made the current library of Kazu fail to work, and not long after that, he tried to develop Kazu with base lib of ch.py, created by Lumirayz, with advise from Deku. In the year of 2011, same place as bunnyrabbits, he has implented an IP tracking system in Kazu where allows mod to trace IP location given. This idea was believed originated from Kazu (later on well known in Botteh 3) as several witnesses in bunnyrabbits such as detreveni and numerous of others. In the mid year of 2012 as Kazu has been well known in Chatango, Natsume came up with idea of currency system and also Role Playing Game (RPG), originally taken the idea from Internet's #1 forum, Gaia Online. The idea then implemented in Kazu and displayed in botplayzone, which later on it has become a viral content of current major bots in Chatango, such as Botteh, URI, Prime and lots of others. Soon not long after of currency system and RPG system was implemented in Kazu, Natsume has also successfully came up with an idea of enabling Kazu to communicate with Cleverbot, thus making Kazu as first bot to be able to chat with Cleverbot. This was also displayed in botplayzone too and validated by numerous of bot users in botplayzone. On August 25, 2014, Natsume has successfully came up with the idea of delivering FunnyJunk to Chatango. This makes Kazu as first bot to be able to post funnyjunk's content to Chatango. Aside of his idea contribution in bots, he also actively contributes idea for Chatango such as giving a new site template for Chatango's main site as could be seen today, and as well as also contributing with other people bots such as Prime (2012), Machine (Amanda / 2012) and a few others. As far as known today, Natsume haven't contributed any new Chatango library, although he actively updates ch.py. Relations and Qualities Bot developers commonly stay connected to each other, and become great friends. Natsume is pretty much anti-socialist as he mostly didn't bond close with other developers, although he may help with other's bots. He also is strongly against a bot developer known as Lumirayz, as Lumirayz creates mischievious bots which capable of interrupting and damaging good-terms of a chat, by forcing misachieving content or ideology, and adding malicious content (pornography and etc.), says Natsume. He also stated that he is also strongly against with any bots and bot developers that following are following Lumirayz's trails / steps. He also states that he will continue to run Kazu with ch.py, and he is greatly criticized by most of bot developers and Lumirayz himself, for persisting on usage of ch.py. However, Natsume states that there is nothing wrong of using ch.py, and coding is not important to get impression. His quotes were "Computer codes are not important. They (users) mostly are not computer-geeks, nor do they understand or know Python, Node.js, Java and etc. so it is not impressing them nor do they care about when told this bot running using a programming language interpreter. What impresses them is bot's content; a fun and unique content. That what is most important thing in building chatbots." Although he is greatly criticized by other bot developers which usually said by them Natsume doesn't have his own life, short-minded and some aggressively criticize / labels him as ''Stupid '' or ''retard ''due to his persistence on using ch.py and refused to create his own Chatango library. Some of bots audience agrees that other chat developers that didn't use ch.py as genius (due to negative feed to them), but most of bots audience recognizes Natsume as the best, as a person who knows how to code, and an added value of quality which is creativity, that cannot be found in major of bot developers. With both attribute inside Natsume, he is reckoned as a true genius. Category:Unfinished Category:Users